User blog:Ninjaman165/A boy and his Dragon
'' It has always been said that animals make for the best of friends. Some people had dogs, others cats, and some even had birds. For Dante, his best friend was a 3,200 foot tall, eight headed dragon named: Orochi. '' ''It was a lovely, autumn morning in the Realm of the Ninja, and a rather cool one as well. Orion was gleaming proudly high in the sky, the fields of beautiful foliage danced and swayed in place, and a light fog covered the towering mountains in the distance. The land was covered in a vibrant orange and red hue from the autumn leaves. The kingdom itself twinkled brilliantly in the sunlight, looking like that of a massive piece of jewelry. It was a rather calm and quiet morning as well; everyone seemed to have been taking their time getting up, including the ninjas themselves, which was especially rare. Everything was at ease and incredibly serene. The fall season was always a special time in this realm, as everyone focused on one another, and spending time with family. Plus, the cool air just made everything so cozy. '' ''In any case, everyone was still either asleep, or slowly getting up to start the day. One of the latter individuals was Dante. Everyday, his would get up early before anyone else, and head off into the mountains to spend some time with Orochi. Today though, like everyone else, Dante was a little late to get up, and he could hear the massive dragon's irritated bellows. Wasting no time, Dante flew off towards the towering moutains, carrying with him one of Orochi's favorite treats. '' As he landed atop the edge of a cliff looking out at a vast canyon, Dante looked around for Orochi, but didn't see him anywhere. Dante smiled and shook his head. "Come on out, bud, I know you're right below me; I can sense your energy." Dante called out, only to be met with silence. He shrugged his shoulders and began to head the other direction. "Alright, I guess you don't want your prize." Suddenly, the whole canyon began to tremble as a low grumble resonated throughout the landscape. Dante turned around, and was met by a shadow that completely eclipsed his form, and the cliff he was standing on. Eight, serpentine heads snaked down to greet the ninja prime, and their sixteen eyes lit up with joy. Dante grinned brightly, and held up the prize he had brung for Orochi. "Look what I've gooot!" He exclaimed. Dante was holding up what appeared to be a whale of some kind. However, this was no ordinary whale, this was what was referred to as a, "void whale". The creature had ten eyes on each side of its head, at least a dozen fins, two massive tails, and was smokey white in coloration. These animals grew to be as big as a large, city building, and the specimen that Dante was holdiing above his head was no exception. Orochi let out an excited, "bark", and awaited impatiently to be fed. "Here you go, bud! Eat up." Dante said and chucked the whale carcass high up into the air, where it was quickly snatched by Orochi's middle, and dominant head. The enormous snack didn't last long, as all eight of the dragon's heads made short work of the whale, and left nothing behind. Dante plopped down at the edge of the cliff and laughed heartedly. "You're such a fatty, you know that?" He taunted. Orochi snorted something back in retort, causing Dante to furrow his brow and hang his jaw as if he was offended. "Need I remind you that I hadn't eaten for like, TEN days at that point? I was starving!" He argued. Orochi simply rolled his eyes and lowered his heads down to the ninja prime's level. The leviathan hissed grumbled gently, asking Dante why he had been late this morning? Dante leaned back on his hands. "I know, buddy, I'm sorry. I just got up late today for some reason, everyone did, really. I dunno, I guess my bed was just too comfortable." Dante replied. Orochi hissed playfully and eyed Dante from the side. Dante smirked, "Oh, come on, Orochi, you don't mean that. Besides, you know you love Aphrodite, you little liar." He said. Orochi sighed and turned his heads away to gaze at the softly lit canyon that they were facing. Dante smiled softly and floated up on top of the dragon's middle head. Up here, he could literally see every part of the kingdom in its fullest glory. The views that Orochi had never ceased to amaze Dante, even now. Dante rubbed on one of the titan's garganutan horns. "There's no need to pout, you big baby. You know you're my best bud in the whole wide multiverse." Dante reassured. Orochi grunted that he knew, and stretched out to relax. His ember head yawned, and inadvertently unleashed a large bout of flame from his maw. Orochi flexed his vast wings stretched his four legs like that of an oversized dog. His razor sharp talons dug into the ground, leaving deep trenches behind. Dante watched on from Orochi's middle head in amusement, before lying on his back and shutting his eyes. "Orochi, do you ever wonder if there are others like you out there?" Dante asked. Orochi pondered such for a moment, before growling deeply that he did occasionally, but didn't ever put much thought into it. Orochi had no real interest in going out and searching for whatever possible kin he have had. This was his home, and everyone who lived here were his family. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that. I was just wondering." Dante smiled. He let out a deep, and comfortable sigh, and settled into Orochi's mountainous head. "This is the life, bud." Dante mused. Orochi trumpeted in agreement and rested his heads on his front paws. The giant dragon closed his eyes and just enjoyed the wonderful, autumn morning. This was the life, indeed. Category:Blog posts